


вулканцы лгут

by Kotyatin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caring Spock (Star Trek), Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Experimental Style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Soft Spock (Star Trek)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: в двадцать пять решение командования кажется самым охренительным событием в его чертовой жизни. сегодня он не имеет понятия, чем они думали, давать руль ребенку.сегодня они засели в том, что осталось от красотки "энтерпрайз", и то ли скорбят, то ли пытаются жить дальше. у джима редко бывает, когда не в крайность.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	вулканцы лгут

**Author's Note:**

> TW: упоминание смертей.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> небольшая зарисовка, действие которой происходит после событий STID.

спок говорит, "нельзя желать капитана лучше, джим." будто знает, что сейчас это сделает больнее. а может, спок просто лечит так. может, спок не такой уж и умный, когда любит.  
в двадцать пять решение командования кажется самым охренительным событием в его чертовой жизни. сегодня он не имеет понятия, чем они думали, давать руль ребенку.  
сегодня они засели в том, что осталось от красотки "энтерпрайз", и то ли скорбят, то ли пытаются жить дальше. у джима редко бывает, когда не в крайность.  
смена начнется через девять часов, но спок не тащит его в кровать, даже не упоминает об этом. то ли это жалость, то ли джим сам должен понять.  
интересно, что бы спок сказал, если бы узнал, что джим, вообще-то, совершает настоящий подвиг, когда не ложится за четыре часа до побудки.  
отличные мысли, чтобы попытаться хоть на секунду отвлечься от того, что снова не спас. погубил свой экипаж.  
сорок четыре письма домой. сорок четыре фотографии. сорок четыре попытки вымолить прощение.  
с одной даже как-то новый год отмечали за барной стойкой.  
только этого в письме родителям не напишешь. там только то, что героически погибла на службе и была всем верной подругой.  
а так хочется сейчас угнать хренов шаттл и через три солнечные системы примчаться в сан-франциско и-  
"нет, джим."  
девять часов, чтобы попытаться снова стать капитаном.  
он не капитан.  
он так устал.  
и даже споку он верить больше не может. может, что-то в споке заело или сломалось, что тот его не презирает, не цитирует протокол, не отнимает кресло, не пишет начальству.  
не осуждает.  
но в конце концов спока он вытаскивал всегда.  
"ну скажи что-нибудь. если так ненавидишь мое состояние, хоть скажи мне перестать."  
спок изящно ходит королевой. спок даже не выгибает брови.  
"ты спрашивал у меня совета раньше, _ashayam_. я не знаю, как остановить это. разумно ли мне говорить тебе сделать невозможное."  
спок напоминает ему, как он, нахрен, полез в ядерный реактор. одной изящной репликой. господи, спок, твою мать.  
спок выигрывает, конечно. еще бы он поддавался, тогда бы джим, наверное, даже накричал бы. если бы смог. на спока-то.  
"очень тебе холодно?"  
"приемлемо. твой ход."  
фокус на устранении "важных" поломок. ну и что, что какой-то вулканец от десяти градусов ниже своей нормы, ладно, не окочурится, но дрожать будет. и гордо сносить неудобство. и скучать по чаю из репликатора.  
нужно завершить партию. сделать ход, который только отсрочит неизбежное, и он его делает. может, потому что споку игра нравится, как бы ни скрывал удовольствие в голосе. "шах и мат" и его король у спока в ладони.  
"выиграл," зачем-то произносит спок. бессмысленно, и он сам это знает. нелогично. "шесть часов, джим."  
будто уговаривает. будто "никому не скажу, что нарушаешь устав." господи, если не любовь, то что.  
спок за три года вместе его научился понимать. сосуществовать вместе. ставить температуру каюты выше джимовой нормы, собой не жертвовать и не искать компромисс. может, так правильно бы было, но не для них.  
и спок тянет к нему руку. будто не поцелуй, а примирение на мизинцах. джим даже учился признаваться в любви на вулканском. спока это оскорбляло и смешило одновременно. его любовь в словах звучала странно и прекрасно и дико.  
"я скорблю с тобой" сейчас высшее ее проявление.  
в горе и в радости, черт возьми.  
кто бы сказал джиму кирку, который и потрахаться-то предлагать еще в школе разучился, что будет таким и вот так. что спок будет лежать рядом, свернувшись теплым котом. в униформе и с раной на лбу. будет смотреть упрямо нежно.  
устало и с трудом, но будет биться через теплую связь любовь. "спи, джим" и "мы справимся, _t'hy'la_." и еще много-много слов, в которые поверить трудно.  
вулканцы лгут, вулканцы любят.


End file.
